Wydowna Spider
|birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=Shoo |bffs=Ghoulia Yelps & Clawdeen Wolf |log= }} Wydowna Spider is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is an anthropomorphic spider, specifically the daughter of Arachne, and a student at Monster High. Due to her six arms, Wydowna is one of the most productive monsters in existence. Multitasking is not a problem to her, although it can suddenly burn her out. She is skilled in both sewing and drawing, which has made her a close associate of Clawdeen Wolf fashion-wise and Ghoulia Yelps comic-wise. Portrayers In English, Wydowna is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality If Wydowna could be summarized in few words, they would be "productive" and "slightly mischiveous". She loves finding things to keep her busy and distracted and, due to her six arms, Wydowna is one of the most productive monsters in existence. Multitasking is definitely not a problem to her, although it can suddenly burn her out. She is a fierce geek, with a wide range of interests, the most predominant being her love for comic books. She is definitely intellectually gifted, especially in the literary area, and she does showcase her intelligence in her expression, as she speaks wisely and in a complicated way, as seen by others. She's also an ultimate fashion lover and her spider heritage makes her spectacular at sewing, though her true passion can be found in drawing and sketching. In fact, she even has her very own comic book series, drawn and written by herself. Bursting with equal amounts of creativity and sass, Wydowna is also just as mischievous as she looks, being a very sly monster that is almost always focused on her own projects and never really a joiner in school activities. In fact, she can mostly be seen climbing walls and hanging on spiderwebs. She is completely aware that she is intimidating to some monsters and seems to purposely make her self even more intimidating, dressing in an aggressive manner and, just as a tease, letting her "spider side" out, exhibiting a lot of spider behavior, making effort to be creepy, even though she is very passionate about the protection of her race and the misconceptions established by the humans and other monsters. Despite this, she is very kind and definitely a good listener, always willing to lend a hand, or six. Appearance As a humanoid black widow spider, Wydowna possesses six arms, fangs, and red eyes. Her skin is grey and her hair is red. She has a slight widow's peak that is visible when her fringe is curled backwards. She has two human-like eyes on in front of her face while above her regular eyes, she sports four red eyes on top of which eye, giving her six eyes in total. She also has black fangs. Her civilian form is a black shirt with tiny red graffiti all over it. White skinny jeans accompany her legs. She wears red polka dotted high heeled shoes on her feet. She also wears red spider web shaped earrings, red and silver bracelets, and one red wrist high glove. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Arachne was the name of a gifted mortal woman who was incredibly gifted in the art of weaving, so much so that she challenged the godess of wisdoma and crafting Athena to a weaving contest. Ultimately, Arachne's tapestry was infinitely more beautiful and intricate then that of Athena's but displayed many scenes of how the Olympian Gods were cruel tyrants and enraged at the mortal, Athena ripped Arachne's tapestry to shreds and attacked the woman before transforming her into a spider when Arachne attempted to escape the olympian's wrath. Considering Wydowna's size and features, she could have also been inspired from horror films like The Giant Spider Invasion (1975) in which a giant spider invades entire towns. Webarella Webarella is a fictional self-insert character in Wydowna's and Ghoulia's comic book. She is Wydowna's alter ego super hero persona, a crime fighter who swings through the skyscrapers, on the search for evil doers, wielding her powerful web rope, teaming up with Mrs. Deadfast, Polterghoul, Voltageous and Wonder Wolf to defeat the nefarious Cat Tastrophe. She is the protagonist of the comic Power Ghouls and is completely molded off Wydowna herself, from looks to abilities, only Webarella wears a super suit: a silver spiderweb leotard and a wrap around red skirt, with knee-high boots, with stiletto heels. Abilities As an anthropodian, specifically one of the spider kind, Wydowna has hold of several arachnid-related powers and abilities. * Silk Production: Wydowna is able to spindle silk from her body. She uses it for: ** Webs: She usually makes webs out of this silk, and most of the time she is successful and captures a few fly monsters. ** Suspension: She also prefers to suspend herself off these silky threads, and is agile while swinging and climbing them. ** Sewing: She sometimes uses the threads to weave clothing items. * Wall Scaling: Wydowna can freely walk, or most specifically, crawl, through surfaces, walls and the ceiling without falling. * Glowing Eyes: '''Though only ever seen in her Power Ghoul comics, Wydowna's humanoid eyes turn entirely red under shadow and the six of them shine in a blood red color. Skillset * '''Multitasking: With her six arms and hands, Wydowna can divide her attention perfectly at what each is doing, and assign them different tasks, which is really handy, despite being also extremely tiring. * Sewing: Making use of her webs and, assuming, her mother's talent, Wydowna is an extremely fast and talented at sewing. * 'Drawing: '''Wydowna is also a gifted, and creative, artist, being the illustrator of her own comic book series and even her friend's. She is very proud of this talent. Relationships Family She is the daughter of Arachne, form Greek myth. Not much is known about their relationship. Friends Her profile states that she is BFFs with Clawdeen Wolf and Ghoulia Yelps. A screenshot of her iCoffin is included on her diary, showing texts of Clawdeen. She also appears to be friends with Twyla, due to her detailing about her in her diary. Pet Her pet is a large housefly named Shoo. Timeline * July 21, 2011: Wydowna Spider is one of the contenders in the doll election of 2011 under the name Daughter of Arachne. * July 23, 2011: Wydowna Spider's contest description is posted on the [[Facebook|''Monster High Facebook account]]. * August 11, 2011: Wydowna Spider is announced to not have won the doll election of 2011. * June 25, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Wydowna Spider. * Early January, 2013: Wydowna Spider is featured in the Polterghoul comic booklet. * May 07, 2013: Wydowna Spider is semi-revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2013 through MattyCollector.com. * May 15, 2013: Wydowna Spider is fully revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2013 through MattyCollector.com and the Gory Gazette. * July 18, 2013: Wydowna Spider's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. * September 26, 2013: Wydowna Spider makes her 3D cartoon in "13 Wishes". * May 29, 2014: Wydowna Spider's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website and promptly removed. * September 11, 2014: Wydowna Spider's profile is re-published on the Monster High website. Notes * The name "Wydowna Spider" is black widow-inspired play on Winona Ryder, a American actress whose career contains a role in the 1988 comedy horror movie Beetlejuice, as well as Edward Scissorhands and Stranger Things. * Prior to Wydowna receiving her name, one of the suggested fan names was Spiderella. As well, when the Threadarella trademark was found, for a while fans suspected it was her name-to-be, but that rumor was debunked by inside sources. It is likely that the name of Wydowna's superheroine's alter-ego, Webarella, is a nod to the fans on top of a reference to various comic heroines with a name ending on -erella. Gallery Profile art - SDCCI Wydowna II.png 1b33ca541a0551fa05e91d99df47b0e3.jpg b1733faaf6955681d76ce11211dd6699.jpg Profile art - IHF Wydowna.png tumblr_nx4sivMwe91tc5d60o1_500.jpg tumblr_nx4wmv9JJ91tc5d60o1_500.jpg tumblr_nx4wput7EK1tc5d60o1_400.jpg tumblr_nxd8h989Z61u3owddo1_500.png tumblr_nx1ioj3MZ91tc5d60o1_1280.jpg Icon - Wydowna Spider.jpg MC - Wydowna teaser.jpg WydownaSpidergirls.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Arthropodians Category:Spiders Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Generation 1 characters